


Fascinating

by MarsupialsOfMars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsupialsOfMars/pseuds/MarsupialsOfMars
Summary: Logan finds out about Deceit's insecurity during their first time.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from tumblr

Logan waited, not bothering to tuck himself under the sheets as he read through the first volume of Sherlock Holmes for the seventeenth time. He drew his knees up the mattress as he got to a particularly riveting part. He jolted back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Really? A book? Killing the mood a bit, unless japes and capers really get you going." Logan looked up from his book, folding the page in to save his spot (a terrible habit he had yet to break), to meet Deceit's eyes in the dim light. He'd finished whatever had been keeping him, Logan couldn't quite recall what he'd had to do. Unimportant previously but now important to mention, they did in fact have little to no clothing on, as they had planned to meet in their current location (Logan's bedroom) with the intent to copulate. Logan blinked and set down his book.

"Was preparation necessary? I apologize if my performance is not ideal this time around. As I made sure to share I've never been in a situation such as our current one."

Deceit rolled his eyes, unable to keep a small smile from his lips. "You're doing incredibly. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Though Logan didn't seem to be excited, Deceit had learned throughout their relationship how to read Logans muted expressions and reactions. It was a mildly inconvenient quirk to Logan, easy to misinterpret, which made Deceit feel all the more special for being able to decode it.

Logan shifted in the bed to make room for Deceit. Once his boyfriend had gotten comfortable he shifted back, letting Deceit, unfortunately cold blooded, share in his body heat. His blood rushed faster, conveniently raising his body temperature and subsequently reddening his face, as Deceit rolled over top of him.

Before their planned actions could commence, Logan found himself feeling something odd. He ran his hand up Deceits left shoulder and against his cheek. Supple. Flesh. He squinted and splayed a hand against his boyfriend's chest, at which Deceit paused obediently.

"Something the matter?"

"Perhaps. Let me..." Logan reached over to the nightstand and flicked on the lamp, grabbing his glasses on the way. His squint vanished as his eyes adjusted. He blinked. "Deceit, sweetheart," Deceit had never instructed Logan to use pet names. Logan had once read an article covering the use of them and decided to try it out, resulting in the pleasant success of getting his boyfriend to blush up to his ears for the first time. Ever since then he'd continued to use them to produce similar results and eventually it became habit. "Honey, where are your scales?"

Deceit blinked. "What scales? Did I have scales? I think I'd recall. You should try a new prescription."

"Why dont you have scales, Deceit?" It wasnt stern, but rather pure, blatant curiosity, which was one thing Deceit loved about Logan.

"They..." Deceit huffed. "I thought youd prefer to 'copulate' without them. They're cold, hard, gross, pretty uncomfortable. And if you prefer looking at a face, this one is a bit easier on the eyes." He let his eyes drift away from Logans at that last remark. It was quiet a monent.

"If I may be blunt, you're far more boring look at, and/or touch, without them. And jarringly not my boyfriend."

"You... but they're objectively unpleasant, you can vouch for that."

"Falsehood. As a matter of fact..." Logan felt the need to reassure his loved one of his thoughts on the matter. He reached up and took Deceit's cheek in the palm of his hand "Lett down the disguise please." Deceit complied, relaxed by the warm hand. Logan allowed his generally stoic expression to fade into a faint smile as he trailed his fingers down the wonderfully textured, iridescent scales. "I think they're rather fascinating."

Deceit closed his eyes and leaned further into Logans hand, a smile stretching across his face until the tips of fangs peeked from under his lips. His eyes grew only respectably wet as the hand holding his face traveled up to his hair to play with it gently.

"Well then. If you insist."

"I do. I'd much prefer my fascinating, objectively stunning Deceit to an average bodied lookalike. Why would I become infatuated with to the point of attempting to romantically pursue a man whom I did not primaly find attractive in every sense?"

"You're incredibly right. And you're incredibly sexy when you're being all sciency-romantic." Deceit once again rolled over top Logan, assisting in removing his glasses and turning the lamp back off.

"I'm aware." Logan let his right hand appreciate his partner's scales as he let the rest of himself grow closer and more comfortable.

"You're so godamn smart~" Deceit whispered into Logan's hair."

"I strive to be-" and Logans train of though was lost to the experience of scales and skin.


End file.
